The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
These virtual computing systems offer end users access to processing and information of many types on a global basis. With the proliferation of wireless communication and global computer networks, malicious individuals can access these computer networks which are hosting virtualized computing resources from practically anywhere. Extensive computer network connectivity has magnified the ability of malicious individual to perform computer attacks (e.g., distributed denial of service, viral, and malware attacks). Computer attacks have a devastating impact on computer systems worldwide in terms of costs, productivity loss and data privacy. Given the increasing use of virtualized technology and sharing of physical computing resources amongst multiple customers, the ability to protect virtualized computing resources and storage resources from computer attacks is valuable.